


SWORD

by sadaf_wadj



Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament), Sefer Shmuel | Book of Samuel
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadaf_wadj/pseuds/sadaf_wadj
Summary: [write for 2017 fictober in topic: sword]





	SWORD

โยนาธานถอดเสื้อคลุม ตามด้วยเข็มขัด ดาบ มีดคู่ใจ วางไว้ที่พื้น ต่อหน้าดาวิด เขาไม่มีสิ่งใดต้องปกปิด

ขณะที่ดาวิดมักมีสีหน้าซุกซน ไม่ว่าจะผ่านไปกี่ปี จากเด็กชายเติบโตขึ้นเป็นเด็กหนุ่ม เด็กชายที่ขว้างหินสังหารนักรบโกลิอัท รอยยิ้มบางที่เคลือบใบหน้าไม่เคยจาง จนบางทีโยนาธานเริ่มสงสัยว่ามันใช่ของจริงหรือไม่ แต่ความสงสัยของเขาที่มีต่อตัวของดาวิดก็มักอยู่ได้ไม่นาน

มีบางสิ่งที่ทำให้โยนาธานไว้วางใจเขา สิ่งหนึ่งที่เขาหาไม่ได้จากคนอื่น เด็กหนุ่มที่แม้จะรู้ว่าเขาเป็นเจ้าชาย แต่ก็ยังซุกซนหยอกเล่น ดาวิดมักตามมาถามสิ่งต่างๆจากหลังเล่นพิณให้พระบิดาจบ ทั้งเรื่องการเมือง เศรษฐกิจ การสงคราม เสมือนอยากจะฝากตัวเป็นศิษย์ เพีนงแต่ว่าอายุของพวกเขายังไม่ห่างกันมากถึงปานนั้น ดาวิดไม่ได้มีอาการเกรงอกเกรงใจปรนนิบัติเขาเหมือนกับข้าราชบริพาร เด็กเลี้ยงแกะไม่รู้หัวนอนปลายเท้าจากเบธเลเฮม ความสัมพันธ์นี้อาจใช้คำเรียกว่าสหาย มันเริ่มต้นขึ้นแบบนั้น

แววตาซุกซนนั้นมีกระทั่งในสมรภูมิ ดาวิดดูสนุกที่ได้ฟาดฟัน หรือว่าเพียงแค่พอใจที่ได้เป็นที่รัก เป็นวีรบุรุษจากสงคราม เขาเองก็ไม่อาจทราบได้

แต่นั่นก็สร้างความกังวลแก่โยนาธาน ชายหรือหญิงที่กระหายในการสงครามมักอายุไม่ยืน

“ไม่ใช่แบบนั้นหรอก” ดาวิดมักปฏิเสธเมื่อเขาถามขึ้นถึงประเด็นนี้ มือที่อ่อนเยาว์กว่าไล้ตามใบหน้า เป็นความรู้สึกที่แตกต่างจากกามารมณ์ต่อสตรีเพศ แต่ก็ร้อนแรงเกินกว่าจะเป็นสัมผัสของมิตรภาพ เด็กหนุ่มจูบเขาเบาๆที่หางตา แก้ม ริมฝีปาก แล้วต่ำลงกว่านั้น และบทสนทนาก็มักจะจบลงไปอีกครั้งหนึ่งก่อนที่เขาจะทันได้แย้งอะไรต่อ

“หวังจะได้อยู่กับท่านไปจนแก่เฒ่า” เดวิดมักเป็นฝ่ายลุกไปจากเตียงก่อน เด็กคนนั้นชอบบทกลอน และเสียงพิณ ส่วนมากจะเล่นถวายแก่บิดาเขา ซาอูล บางทีดาวิดก็เล่นเพลงกล่อมเขาจนหลับเมื่อมีโอกาสอยู่กันลำพัง เช่นคืนนี้ โดยที่เขาไม่ได้ขอ อีกฝ่ายนั่งอยู่ที่ขอบหน้าต่าง คลุมผ้าน้อยชิ้น ชันเข่าขึ้นข้างหนึ่งเพื่อรองรับเครื่องดนตรี ชายผ้าต้องลมสะบัดพริ้วคลอเสียงพิณ

“จริงหรือ” โยนาธานพึมพำถาม ละสายตาออกมา ทิ้งศีรษะลงซุกกับกองผ้า ปล่อยให้ผมยาวยุ่งเหยิงแผ่ไป ดาวิดหยุดเล่น “สงสัยหรือ?” เสียงของเด็กหนุ่มใกล้เข้ามา เค้นถามเขา

“ข้ากลัวว่าเจ้าจะประมาท แล้วก็ตาย”

“ไม่หรอกถ้าท่านอยู่ด้วย” ดาวิดตอบทันควัน วางพิณลง ปลายนิ้วไล้ที่ใบหน้าเขาอีกที “หอกของท่านจะปกป้องข้าจากพวกฟิลิสเตีย”

แต่ไม่ใช่จากกษัตริย์ซาอูล โยนาธานคิด อีกสิ่งที่รบกวนจิตใจเขา ความคิดน่ารังเกียจของพระบิดาเริ่มฉายแววชัดเจนขึ้นทุกครั้งที่ดาวิดกลับอิสราเอลมาพร้อมชัยชนะ และเมื่อชาวบ้านเริ่มโห่ร้องว่า

ซาอูลฆ่าคนเป็นพันๆ

แต่ดาวิดฆ่าคนเป็นหมื่นๆ

“เช่นนั้นก็เอาดาบข้าไปด้วย” เขาตาเหลือบมองไปที่กองสิ่งของบนพื้นและปลายเตียง “เจ้าใช้มันคล่องกว่าข้า”

“แล้วท่านเล่า จะใช้อะไร”

“แค่หอก” อย่างที่ดาวิดว่า “แค่หอกก็เพียงพอ”

ดาวิดไม่ได้โต้แย้ง

“ข้าจะได้พบท่านอีกไหม” เขารู้ว่าการแยกจากจะไม่ได้เกิดขึ้นในคืนนี้ หรือคืนพรุ่งนี้

แต่ทั้งคู่ก็รู้ว่าคงอีกไม่นาน

“แน่นอน” ฟังดูคล้ายการรับปาก พระบิดาชราแล้ว และถูกสาปแช่งจากพระเจ้า “ไม่ช้าก็เร็ว เราจะได้พบกันอีก”

ดาวิดเอนตัวลงนอนต่อ ดูไม่ได้สนใจดาบที่เขาเพิ่งมอบให้ นิ้วมือเล่นปลายผมยาวของเขา ราวกับเด็กๆ ส่วนโยนาธานที่ยังเหนื่อยอ่อนก็เตรียมข่มตาหลับ ไม่ลืมที่จะคว้าเอาผ้าคลุมมาห่มตัวไว้ เผื่อว่าตอนเช้าจะมีใครเข้ามาเห็น ดาวิดมักจะลุกออกไปก่อนเช้าเสมอ

“ข้าจะรอวันนั้น” เสียงของดาวิดแปร่งไป ชั่วขณะหนึ่ง เขาสงสัยว่าอีกฝ่ายตั้งใจจะรออะไร

รอโทสะของซาอูลจางลง?

รอชีวิตของซาอูล บิดาของเขา ดับสูญ?

โยนาธานปรือตาขึ้นเล็กน้อยอีกครั้งหนึ่ง มองร่างที่นอนอยู่ข้างตนเอง

แววตาซุกซนนั้นจางหายไปจนแทบมองไม่เห็น


End file.
